Something To Ready 12: The Carnival
Something To Read The purpose of the Something To Read series is to provide a new writing prompt every month in an attempt to get those out there that want to participate into writing little short stories to help with creative ideas, or perhaps other things such as trying a new character in a certain scenario or simply for entertainment/inspiring. These activities posted monthly can be either broad and wide or very specific in nature, which can also put a spin on what's written every month by those who decide to participate. Topic For this month's Something To Read we've got a more specific topic for once. This time we're dealing with the topic of a carnival, or perhaps something similar to it. This could take on many different forms, depending on what you might have in mind or what you plan to do with it. It could be about several characters that work at this place. It could be some characters having a night of fun and enjoying themselves before they have to get back to their busy lives. Could be a little short story about some characters' experiences on some of the rides or some of the events that might be happening. Getting specific with ideas, there's quite a few things that could be done here. It could be something scary if someone gets stuck on one of the rides and it's threatening to break apart (perhaps due to some failure, or perhaps due to some sinister sabotage). It could be something silly as all of these characters have a good, fun time during this little night out. It could be about the workers themselves. Maybe something happens after hours at the carnival, or when it's shut down for the time. Maybe the carnival is a traveling one, and it packs up and moves to several places. On that note, maybe it's forced to move around because something sinister happens there behind closed doors. Maybe the carnival itself is a front for something quite bad. How many different ideas can you come up with? Or if we want it to not be sinister, maybe the carnival is doing something nice like raising some money for a cause of some sort. I'm sure there's more ideas out there but here's a couple of suggestions. Perhaps you could see what you can come up with for yourself. As always the point of these Something To Read episodes is to inspire creativity and perhaps let the ideas roam. You could stick to the prompt alone or combine it with any of your other ideas, or perhaps even the other Something To Read episodes if you wanted to. Feel free to ask questions if you need to, though make sure to stay within the community rules with your questions and written stories. Old Issues Feel free to check out the old issues of Something To Read here if you'd like. Something To Read 1: House and Mist Something To Read 2: Inner Voice Something To Read 3: Mirror Reflections Something To Read 4: Steam Pipes Something To Read 5: Spooky and Unsettling Something To Read 6: Untraveled Roads Something To Read 7: Holidays and Celebrations Something To Read 8: Snow Day Something To Read 9: Relationships Something To Read 10: Digital Something To Read 11: Jokes and Pranks Category:Something To Read